Nobody's Home
by MazokuYusuke
Summary: Yusuke's POV in a journal of his own. He'll tell you everything that happens in his days, good and bad. Life through the eyes of your favorite Spirit Detective! RR please! Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To break it all down, this is like Yusuke's day-to-day diary, in his POV, of course. The bad days and the good days, the angsty ones and the hyper ones, writen in short in Yusuke's kind of style, if you will. It starts at a bit of a random day, December 17, sorry, and each chapter is entries for a month. It may not be exactly a month each chapter, but bear with me on this. R/R please! Advice is great and much appreciated! Also, if you have an idea for the story or something, leave a comment! Sorry for such a long note...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, or it's anything. I don't own it!

* * *

-17 December 4:06 am

My first journal entry, and all I have to say to today so far is shit. I woke up to the sound of a loud crash, and came downstairs to find Ma piss drunk and smashing windows and our sliding glass door. She had deep cuts everywhere and bleeding pretty bad. Once she passed out, I called for an ambulance... This is the third time I've had to do that this week... I'm now riding in an ambulance to the hospital as I write this. She's been horrible lately. Something's gotten into her, and I dont know what. I'm getting worried. This journal writing makes it no better.  
Kurama told me I should start writing in a journal. He said it would be good for me. I don't understand him, though. He even forced Kuwabara to do this. It only makes me more angry and depressed when I have to write the horrible things down again...

-18 December 11:43 am

Ma's now being hospitalized. I'm here alone at my house. Kuwabara said he'd drop by later, but I'm doubting it. He tries though. It does cheer me up a little, him with his big, cheesey smile saying he'll make everything better... When he can get to it. Hiei's here right now though. It's snowing outside, so he came here for the day. He's not the fondest of the snow, he says, but he likes to watch it from a distance where he won't get covered in it. I laughed at him, and he got pretty angry. He's now sitting on the windowsill in one of my fluffy jackets, drinking hot chocolate. It's nice to have him here, no matter how angry or annoyed he is.

-19 December 9:00 pm

Kuwabara came over today instead. He brought board games, which made me laugh my ass off. He said we weren't gonna play them, 'cause he just wanted to lighten me up by making me laugh. I didn't wanna play them so I just nodded. Ma's still in the hospital. I'm still worrying.

-20 December 3:28 am

I woke up again early... There was a gun fight in the middle of the street between two of the neighbors, right in front of my house, so I had cops knocking on my door. I told them I didn't have anything to do with it, and closed the door in their faces. Now they're sitting outside my door looking in at me pissed... I want them to just leave me alone. I've had enough of all this crap for once.

-21 December 4:53 pm

Cops are still on the street, looking for one of the two guys involved in the fight. The one they can't find shot and killed the other man involved, and they think he's hiding in one of the houses. I wouldn't let them into my house, so now they're trying to get in by force. Kurama's over, talking to them all, trying to convince them the guy's not in my house. I called him and told him about the situation, and I feel bad that he's doing this for me... I was up all night last night. If that bastard ever comes into my house-well, anybody, for that matter, that I don't know and is uninvited, comes into my house, I swore to Ma I'd kill them. And I mean it.  
Life is too hectic for me at this point. Depression's starting in, and I'm trying my hardest to ignore it... It's not working.

-22 December 9:31 am

The cops left yesterday night, and all is at peace. Kurama resolved the problem by helping them find the guy. He was hiding in the neighbors cellar. Kurama is sitting across from me sipping tea. How can he be so simple? After being up all night to do something for his dumbass friend, how can he just sit there, sipping tea and smiling? He confuses me more and more by the day. Ma is home. She's sleeping right now, and came home after the cops left, sober for once. She cried herself to sleep last night, but I didn't have the courage to ask what was wrong.

-23 December 6:20 pm

Ma's been sober all day. I had the courage to ask what was wrong, and she told me while she was in the hospital, she got a call from my Grandpa that Grandma's close to death. Grandma was always really nice, but not to me. She seemed to like everyone more than me, so I said nothing about it. I don't care what happens to her, only because she never cared about what ever happened to me. Two days until Christmas, and nothing is very good at the moment.

-24 December 5:42 pm Christmas Eve

Woke up early for no apparent reason. Sitting here listening to the radio. It's snowing, tomorrow's Christmas, and I have nothing to write about.

-25 December 12:13 pm Christmas Day

I woke up to Kuwabara standing over me, poking at me to get me up. He had brought me a present, wrapped in nice silver paper with a golden bow. I was surprised, because I haven't gotten a present for anything in a long time. I opened it up, to reveal nothing other than a white, brown-eyed kitten. It was very small, so I could easily hold it in my hand. It was amazing, and I nearly tackled Kuwabara for it. I felt bad, though, because I had no money to buy him something. He must have seen this look on my face, because he said: "Urameshi, it's no problem, and don't worry about it." I'm not going to listen, because whenever I get the money, I plan on buying him a gift.

-26 December 11:45 am

I'm sitting here on my bed, playing with my new kitten. It's pretty hyper all the time, so it keeps me busy. In addition to the kitten, Kuwabara came over to my house again today bearing more-A big old cat bed, almost a years worth of cat food, toys, a small tub to wash it in, a flea collar, two small bowls to put food and water in for it, a litter box with cat litter, and a freaking little leash!! I told him it was too much, and he said he knew, but didn't care. This time I actually did tackle him. I haven't named the kitten yet.

-27 December 8:06 pm

Hiei came over today again, due to more snow. He said I should name the cat Stupid. I told him to fuck off. I'm going to ask Kurama what I should name it. He seems good with names and such. Kuwabara bitch slapped Hiei for that. They got in a huge fight, so I had to literaly put them in different corners. It was embarasing as Hell.

-28 December 5:10 pm

I have decided to nae the cat something everyone will laugh at. For a joke, I named the hyperactive little thing Munchies. It is a very stupid thing to name a kitten, and I would normally never name a cat of mine this, but it suits him, and it's funny. He'll eat and eat and eat. Then he'll come to me mewling for more. Kurama nicknamed him Chewy, because he likes that better. Hiei calls him Stupid, and Kuwabara calls him Kitty. Too much, man.

-29 December 3:30 pm

Ma got drunk and almost threw Muchies outta the window 'cause he was sitting there meowing at her. I wasn't home, but Hiei came by to visit and caught the thing as it flew outta the house. Munchies is perfectly fine, and Hiei said it looked like it enjoyed it. I think he's lying.  
I went over to Keiko's house to loan her my textbook for study.  
I got in a fight at school again today. Some freshman jerk. I kicked his ass, and Takenaka was pissed at me the entire time I sat in the office getting yelled at by him. Takenaka can be really cool, but today I wanted him to get shot. I said I damned him to Hell. I wish I can take back what I said and thought, but I can't. I hate myself for it.

-30 December 6:07 am

Got word that Grandma died yesterday. Ma's sober and depressed up in her room. I'm no better than the day before. Kuwabara came over today, saying he wanted to comfort us. I told him I didn't need it, and he understood. Botan came by too. It was surprising that she did, because she never does. Botan was just coming to tell me Happy late Christmas.

-31 December 11:22 pm New Years' Eve

I can't get to sleep tonight. I'm sitting here, petting the sleeping Munchies and watching T.V. Hiei's sitting on the windowsill. It scared the crap outta me when I woke up and saw him there. He's listening to my old CD player. I was surprised he'd want to listen to it.

-1 January 3:59 pm New Years' Day

New Years' has finally come. My resolution: Tell Takenaka I'm sorry. Nothing more to say. It's a boring day.

-2 January 4:00 am

My resolution is a hard one, I realize. It's going to be hard, but I can't wait too long. He'll forget what I'm saying sorry about... Saying this, I've reworded my resolution: Tell Takenaka I'm sorry for being a jackass to him ever since I met him, and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. This is harder, but I think I can do it. Stayed up all night thinking about this...

-3 January 7:20 pm

There's a new guy at school... And it's rumored he likes guys. I don't really care if he likes guys at all... But the other half of the rumor is that he likes me. I'm not sure if it's true or not... And I haven't seen or met the guy yet, so I don't think I'll do anything. Kuwabara says he saw the guy, and he's enormous. Huge muscles, really tall... I ain't afraid, though. He tries touching me without warning or anything like that, he's dead. Not 'cause he's gay, 'cause I don't like the touchy type.  
Keiko says the rumor is fake. Kurama says to live with it. Hiei says he doesn't care. I'm so confused with everybody...

-4 January 1:41 pm

Singing today. Metal songs, of course. Today has been weird for me... I told Takenaka how sorry I was, which resulted in me getting pathetically hugged, which I didn't like, but dealt with it, I ran into that new guy, and he looked at me really funny... And I pushed Kuwabara into the stream at the park on our way home. He pulled me in after him though. We're both sitting here in room now, singing along to one of his Megalica CDs, wrapped in warm clothes.

-5 January 6:10 am

I'm sitting under the covers of my bed writing this with Kuwabara, holding Munchies tightly. Ma's gone for a week to go to Grandma's funeral. We heard something downstairs hissing and laughing. It's a little creepy, and I think it might be a demon, damnit... I'm going to go downstairs in a little while to see what the Hell is down there. Reigun ready!  
It's now 8:26 am... Kuwabara and I went downstairs to find a small imp-like demon crawling on all fours around on the floor. It was weak, and we didn't have to go down all the way and attack; It couldn't climb stairs. I smashed it with a bat, and now Kuwabara and I are sitting on the stairs waiting for Botan to come and bring it to Spirit World. It's smashed on my floor, so she won't be too happy.

-6 January Noon

Botan hasn't come yet... And it's been a day. The demon is still in the same place as yesterday. Kuwabara now has a shovel, and is attempting to move it without touching it. It's kinda gross. Kurama and Hiei came over to see it, and are uninterested. Kurama says: "It is but a simple imp. How it got here, I can guess it was so weak it was able to get through the portal unnoticed. It is of no importance." Well, Kuwabara got it into a corner, so it's okay. But now, I have to scrub imp guts off my floor. Damn, today sucks.

-7 January 10:36 pm

Botan came this morning, and took the smooshed imp away, looking really sour about it, too. I'm now over at Kuwa's house, staying the night. Kurama and Hiei are here as well, and are planing on staying too. I've never had a sleep over before with Kurama and Hiei, if you don't really count the Dark Tournament... Kurama's staying because there's nobody at his house and he was bored. Hiei came because neither me nor Kurama were at our houses. He's sitting there throwing a Hiei fit-Where he ignores everyone and snaps at Kuwabara whenever he says something.

-8 January 10:49 am

Hiei got owned!! Kuwabara has lots of video games, so we were up playing them all night. He has a racing game that's two player, and Hiei beat me and Kurama! Kurama is really hard to beat, too... But then, Kuwabara beat Hiei! Hiei would've blown up if Kurama didn't calm Hiei down. I laughed my ass off...! I'm still laughing!

-9 January Midnight

Ma got back around 6 pm today. She looks gloomier than ever. She's been having a hard time lately... I'm really worried for her. She's up right now, with a few people over playing poker. I can't sleep.

-10 January 2:47 pm

Ma's not here this morning. She didn't leave a note, either. Normally, she would. There's no sign of the poker players either... I'm sitting here hugging Munchies. He's gotten a little bigger. Kurama is here to pick up a magazine I loaned him... He says to stay alert to her whereabouts. How can I do that? Put a tracker on her or something?

-11 January 5:40 pm

Ma came home today. She said she went to the doctor. I asked her why, and she didn't say anything. She isn't drinking, and she's cleaning, which she never does. I'm seriously worrying... It's rainy today, and a bit foggy. Damn weather...

-12 January 1:37 am

I can't sleep once again... I have a feeling the day is going to be boring. Bad day to write. The fog is thick, and the rain is pelting the roof.

-13 January 3:50 pm

Ma went to the doctor again. She still won't tell me why. She doesn't seem sick... I hope she isn't... I plan on spying on her while she's at the doctors... First, I gotta find out how to do that, damnit... The weather has cleared up, and the sun is shining again. I also went to Kuwabara's again today. We hung out in the park, the very wet park.

-14 January No idea

Sorry I can't put a time... It's snowing, and the power is out. Hiei is over and he lit a few candles, so I'm writing by candle light, with him reading over my shoulder. No working clocks, since all of ours are electric... Ma's trying to find a flashlight she put somewhere. Amazing... She cleaned the house, and she has a harder time finding things than before... My mother is truly interesting.

-15 January No idea

The power won't come back yet. The snow is still coming, and I'm freezing. Thank god Hiei is here. I'm sitting right next to him to stay warm. When in doubt in the cold, get close to a half-Koorime.

-16 January 12:03 pm

I think this is the time... I don't know if this wristwatch Hiei stole has the right time. The snow is clearing and melting, but the power is not back. Hiei went out and stole me somebody's wristwatch. Ma is asleep... Kuwabara trudged through the snow to get here, now he is sitting by the fireplace cold. Kurama telepathically told Hiei where he was... I forget... Oh, wait, he's at school... i don't know why, but that's what Hiei said Kurama said.

-17 January 5:21 am

Ma's in the bathroom getting sick... Just wasn't even drunk either... I'm debating on wether to take her to the doctor or not... I'm scared now, not worried. I haven't heard from Keiko in forever... I would've asked her about it, too... my phone doesn't work though, and I can't leave Ma all alone... Why me?

* * *

A/N: End of the first month! Please comment! It would be very much appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _FaithEmblem_: I think it was just the inner me popping out there or something... ;; Just try to ignore it as much as you can... But thank you! I tried hard at Yusuke's personality in this. _hitto_: I plan to be updating often, if I can.

* * *

18 January 11:25 am

Ma's been in bed all of today... She was up all last night. I plan on calling the doctor today to see what's up. Kurama, hearing how sick Ma is getting, says he's going to come over and try to see what's up with her... I hope he and the doctor can help... It's hailing today. Why is it never bright and sunny on days like these? Must bad moods always lead to bad weather?

19 January 6:03 am

Kurama came yesterday, checked Ma over and solidly concluded that it was pregnancy causing it. I don't believe him. Hey, there's gotta be a guy involved right? Or is it gonna end up another baby Jesus?! God knows what's going on, but I sure don't... It is sunny.

20 January 7:40 pm

Ma's up, and I asked her about how she's having a baby. The father is one of her poker buddies, and she can't remember all that had happened because she was drunk. She showed me a ring. She was engaged to that man... He asked her a month or two ago. How come I didn't know this? And why wasn't I ever told?! I stomped up to my room without even asking her that, slamming the door, and now I'm writing this. It's still sunny, and I'm pissed. Guess I was wrong about feelings suiting the weather... 'Cause if my feelings were weather, we'd be getting knocked around by a tornado right about now...

21 January 1:30 am

My mind is spinning, and my stomach feels sick... I wish she didn't have to do this to me... I'm really gonna have a younger brother or sister... Even a step-father ifthey can stay together!! Why can't she ever tell me anything?! God damnit, why must I be the last to know everything about what's happening in my own life?! Damnit... Reality is a jackass...

22 January 7:13 pm

Ma pulled me aside today to talk to me about the baby and her new husband. Turns out I'm going to have to share my room with the new baby, because her husband is going to move in with us... I don't mind. I've decided, since Ma never does any work with kids, taking care of them and such, I'll make sure it's done right. I don't want the kid screwed up or anything...

23 January 12:45 pm

Too sick to write.

24 January 5:29 pm

I still feel sick, but I am deciding to write today. I must have caught the flu or something... Don't know how, since I haven't been to school or out and about... Maybe it's food poisoning... Man, being sick sucks.

25 January 4:20 pm

Feeling a lot better today. I'm going over to Kuwabara's house today, and Kurama and Hiei are supposed to be there too. I'm gonna have to tell them what's going on... Kurama knows a little, but he doesn't know the details... Hell, even I don't know all the details!! Ma's still keeping something hidden, and I know it! I'll find out. I have to!

26 January 2:00 pm

Well, I found out. Ma's getting married on Valentines day, and the baby is supposedly a girl. She's going on a week long honeymoon as of which I'm going to have to stay at Kuwabara's because she said so. Who cares? I'm staying here, and bringing Kuwa over to my house instead. I like my bed, thank you, and not about to leave it because you and your husband that I haven't even met yet are gone on vacation! This is turning into more of a rant journal lately...

27 January 3:21 pm

I've been getting pretty bored lately... I went up to pay a visit to Genkai's today. She's getting pretty old, and I kinda worry about her. She says I'm stupid and she'll be fine though. At least, for a few more years maybe. I got pissed when she called me stupid, then I got hit for cussing at her. Heh, gotta love Genkai, no matter how she is to ya.

28 January 4:05 am

Hiei smashed my bedroom window tonight. He came crashing through it around 3 am, and he's perfectly fine. As a punishment, he has to sit next to me as I write this... It's cold tonight, and the half-Koorime is warm. I hate the cold. I want it to be spring already.

29 January 10:52 am

Rather boring today. It has been boring lately... When will Koenma assign a new mission? I haven't talked to him in a long time, so I don't know what's going on in the Makai...

30 January 5:46 am

Woke up get a drink of water and tripped like a dumbass down the stairs 'cause I wasn't awake... I'm now at home 4 hours later with a cast on my leg... Smart one, Yusuke. Real damn smart... Kuwabara's here right now. It's early, and I don't know why he'd get up so early for something like this... Especially since it's so stupid. It will heal faster than normal since my aura is strong, but I have to be off it for a while, adding to my boredom...

31 January 6:12 pm

Sitting here boredly at the dining room table, watching the clouds outside my window... Kuwa brought Kurama and Hiei over here a few hours ago. Hiei laughed, and Kurama rolled his eyes. Hiei and Kuwabara got in a fight, I split them up, and they left after dinner. Keiko called me today also. I haven't seen her in so long, and she told me she and her family just moved. Once again, nobody told me this... She's in a small town a ways away from here, where her parents' shop is starting get really popular. She said she was sorry, and hung up. For some reason, I don't believe her. I'm pretty sad about it...

1 February 8:31 am

Ever wonder why February is spelled the way it is? Why is it February, not Febuary, like it's pronounced? Bored still. My leg is proving stubborn, and not healing as fast as I thought. I'm laying in my bed listening to a sad song for no reason.

2 February 6:10 pm

Ma's got her soon-to-be-husband over for dinner. He acts nice to me, but I'm not sure about him. Don't ever judge a book by it's cover they say, and I definately won't forget that. His name is Keikoki, he has dirty blond hair, and sharp hazel blue eyes. He's tall and sturdy, taller than me, and he's got that strong kind of aura to him. They're downstairs eating while I'm sitting in my room. I'm up here by choice. I don't wanna get close to him yet.

4 February 4:09 pm

Couldn't write yesterday... Keikoki took me and Ma to the fair. I was actually pretty surprised. He seems to be really kind, and calls me 'Kido' and 'Son'. Son always surprises me, but I don't show it. I guess he's okay, and him and Ma seem to be really attached, so I'll live with him for now. One false move, though, and he's out. My leg is almost fully healed today, and should be in one or two more days. Well, I hope.

5 February 6:30 am

Botan came by today, letting me know about a small mission Koenma wants done. Me Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei have to capture a color-changing demon that's been terrorizing a few cities nearby. Botan said he was weak, but I don't care. A mission's a mission. She said we can start once my leg gets healed. She looked really annoyed at the cast, too. I was about to start laughing at her for the weird look, and to get her to leave me alone. I'm happy I have a new mission, though. It'll help me ease my mind, especially after all that's happened.

6 February 8:37 am

I can take off my cast and walk on my leg again! The freedom of walking is a real wonder... Whoo, have I missed them! Well, I have to go get Kuwabara and the other two. Thank god it's sunny out! The weather is for once on my side!!

8 February 3:24 pm

The mission ended in easy succession. We captured the demon and gave it up to Spirit World. It was tricky, since it kept hiding... But Hiei eventually grabbed it. It couldn't get away since it was so weak. Botan took it away, and we returned late last night. My leg feels weird since I haven't walked on it for a while, and I tripped once and almost messed it up again. Luckily Kuwabara caught me. I owe him.

9 February 3:42 am

Trouble sleeping again, Damnit. My doctor says I should take pills for this. Yuck! I can live with it, I think. It's drizzling outside... I hope it clears up...

10 February No idea

It started snowing last night, and now Kiekoki and I are snowed in without power. Ma went to the doctors last night, and I think she's snowed in there. I'm writing by candle light... Kiekoki's silent, but tries to make small talk like: 'So, how old are you?' and 'What are you writing?'. I answer plainly and say no more. I must make him feel akward. I don't care too much, though. He's sitting right next to me now. He really treats me like I'm his blood son. It's kinda nice, though. at least I'm not by myself.

11 February No idea

The snow is getting worse and it's getting colder. I'm still sitting next to Kiekoki, and he's telling me about how he's never had a family with kids or anything. He was an orphan, unwanted, raised in a orphanage, and now has nobody accept me and Ma. I think it's sad, but I try not to say too much. I barely know him, so why does he care about me so much? Three days until the wedding, and he already treats me like we're family. This never happens...

12 February Noon

The power is back on now, and Ma came home. They just left to make arrangements for their wedding and buy dresses and all that. I'm sitting here, very bored. I would've gone to see Kuwabara, but he's spending the day with Shizuru. The snow is slowly melting... The sun is shining, and it's drizzling. It looks beautiful, actually.

13 February 11:22 am

Keikoki bought me a nice tux yesterday, with his money, too. I felt bad, and tried to not accept it, but he said it was okay. It didn't help. Kuwabara came over and forced me to try it on. I felt really weird in it, but he said it looked cool. Then, being Kuwabara, asked if he was invited to the wedding. I laughed, and actually, I didn't know. I asked Ma, and she say yes, so at least I get to hang out with Kuwabara.

14 February 11:41 pm Valentines Day

The wedding was great. It was in a small chapel on the edge of town, decorated pretty nicely with white roses everywhere you went. Kuwabara showed up too, so things were pretty interesting. I met people in my family that I'd never met before, like one of aunts that pulled a prank on Kuwabara and got him soaked with water, to one of my male cousins who kept winking at me. Ma's dress was the prettiest, I think. I'm amazed her and 'Dad' had enough money to buy it. 'Dad'... It has a weird ring to it. I just got home after a night of partying. Ma and 'Dad' are on a plane to their honeymoon. I don't know where that is, but I don't care. all I wanna do is sleep.

* * *

End Chapter 2! How was this one? I think it was a little shorter than chapter 1... I hope I did it well... I was half asleep when I wrote the last part... R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for your support in this story! In my last one, I got no reviews, but now I feel inspired! Thanks so much! I just noticed, I didn't put a Disclaimer on the last chapter, so this on counts for this chapter and the last one...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did, but I'm not that lucky.

* * *

15 February 3:21 pm

I've decided I'll do what Ma says and stay at Kuwabara's for a week. It's pretty lonely at my house anyways. I've brought Munchies over, so he's playing with Eikichi while I wait for Kuwabara to come back in from the bathroom. The sun is shining brightly, and my mood is positive... I'm happy, in other words, and like it that way. I'll try to keep this good mood going.

16 February 12:17 pm

My good mood is hanging on. Kurama came over today bearing gifts, not for me, but the baby. I was pretty surprised with it, but accepted them. He brought like a bucket full of baby toys, a crib to set up, diapers, and a few other things I'm having a hard time remembering. I asked him where he got it, and he said the mall. Wow. He went shopping just for my little sister... Well, the doctor says it's a girl. I don't know how to thank him, though. I'll figure it out another day, I guess.

17 February 6:38 am

Why do all my injuries happen when I'm half asleep? I woke up because Kuwabara woke me up for breakfast, and I stubbed my toe and hit my head at the same on his door. Damnit, it hurts! At least I didn't break anything... Shizuru said I was a baby, I almost told her to shut up, but Kuwabara stopped me. Man, ow!

18 February 7:51 pm

Today's been pretty boring. I almost tripped down Kuwabara's stairs, but he caught me. Why have I been so clumsy? Three days 'till Ma gets home. I can't wait.

19 February 3:57 am

Got a call from Ma at 2 am... I almost yelled at her timing, but I kept my mouth shut... She asked how I was and I said tired. Then she realized what time she had called. She apologized, told me a brief of what's been happening there, then hung up. Now I can't get back to sleep... Damn phone. Kuwabara's makes this annoying hum noise when somebody's calling... the phone was right next to my ear, and now I think I'm deaf.

20 February 9:33 am

Tomorrow Ma and Keikoki get home, and he can officially call me son. He's also moving in with us... Luckily, he has a high paying job, so maybe life can be a little easier... at least until Ma has the baby. It will get pretty mixed up then... Kuwabara brought me to the movies early this morning to see a scary movie. It would be scary to most, but, thinking of what we've seen, we sat at the back of the theater laughing at how fake the demons in the movies were compared to real life. It was pretty fun.

21 February 4:58 pm

Ma and Dad are home, and I couldn't be happier. Ma won't stop talking about how big the baby is, which is big for this time. I got hugged by Keikoki too, which was a little weird, but I guess I can get used to it... It still doesn't feel like much has changed for some reason... I can't figure out why... I'm now sitting in my room with Hiei listening to Megalica. We're both laying on my bed. I set up the baby's crib in the corner of the room yesterday, and put all the stuff Kurama brought there also. I'm really excited for once.

22 February 4:29 pm

It was decided earlier today that the girls name with be Konami, after a girl Keikoki called mother in his orphanage, and that he loved as one. Ma likes this name, so she agreed to it. Her full name will be Konami Neko Urameshi. Keikoki decided to take our name, and Neko was the middle name of my deceased Grandma. Ma told me that middle name has been passed down to all the girls in our family for centuries. If Raizen was here, I'd probably ask him if that was true.

23 February 8:52 pm

Hiei says children are annoying. Kurama says it'll be great for Ma to have a baby. Kuwabara says I'm gonna be a big brother, and I should enjoy it... Because he was never. I don't know what I'm feeling toward the baby... I'm happy in a way, a bit sad in another. It almost sounds childish of me to say I'm sad. I don't even know why I am yet, just a feeling that comes on... I haven't told anyone this.

24 February 1:21 pm

Damnit. Another gun fight on the street. It seems to happen a lot here... This time between the wives of the two men from a month ago... It's never quite here either. Hiei got in the way of some of it by accident, and now I'm treating a gunshot wound on his leg. I do this a lot. Ma's been involved in fights and so have I, so I have expirience at least. Hiei is pissed, and says he's gonna kill both of them. I told him if he does, Spirit World won't be too happy. He says fuck 'em. I laughed at him for it...

25 February Noon

Hiei wasn't able to get revenge, because Kurama came over to check the wound. He says I did a good job with it. I just nodded. Hiei and Kurama got in a slight argument which I never see... Kurama won, and Hiei has been sour all day. He's laying on my bed reading a magazine.

26 February 11:16 pm

Hiei left with Kurama back to his house, so I'm alone with Keikoki today. He's channel flipping, and I'm writing. It's funny, because he asked if I wanted to be a writer since I love to write in this. I laughed, and told him it's just my journal. He does know how to cheer a person up. It's foggy, but not raining. I don't like this weather.

27 February No idea

A transformer blew up earlier, so now I'm powerless in my house. Keikoki is reading a paperback novel that's in English. I didn't know he could, so I asked him if he could read English. I got pissed when he replied to me in English. He laughed at me, too. Then told me he knew a few languages. This guy is really starting to become interesting...

28 February 3:50

Ma's getting sick again... Dad said it's morning sickness, and it's normal. I don't know... I've never been pregnant, so I guess I wouldn't ever know.

1 March 4:02 pm

The circus is in town. Yep, there's a traveling circus that's stopped here for three days. Kurama brought me and Hiei to go. Kuwabara's got the flu... He loves the circus, too. Hiei and I didn't wanna come, but Kurama said it could be fun. Kurama went to a balloon popping game and won a giant teddy bear, then gave it to Hiei by force. I laughed my ass off! Then he won a giant turtle and gave it to me (Forced...). It was a lot better than a stupid teddy bear, though. I'll probably keep it for the baby. We went to watch other things, like the clowns, one of which wanted to turn Hiei into a clown with face paint. Hiei refused, and said he'd kill the clown if ever tried. Hiei, all in all, didn't have a very good time, I take it. He eventually got sick of carrying the bear and gave it to a little girl who was eying the bear like it was God. I had a bit of fun.

2 March 1:28 pm

Dad bought Ma a new car! A car!! Ma freaked, and nearly had a heart attack! Gifts are this guys specialty, I see. Me and Ma never get stuff so it's really nice. He also got me this weird wall scroll that had writing on it that was in a different language I don't know at all. He said I'd find out what it meant eventually, and that he's not gonna tell. Simple, I'll ask Kurama!

3 March 9:20

Kurama isn't out of bed yet from what Shiori told me... I never knew Kurama slept in... Kuwabara went to the fair yesterday with Shizuru, he told me over the phone this morning. He says he's feeling much better. Sun's out, and it's beautiful.

4 March 4:51 pm

I just noticed... Ma hasn't drank at all since she got married, and she cleans the house daily... Did she do this when she was pregnant with me? I wanna try asking her sometime...

5 March 4:04 am

Having trouble sleeping tonight again. First time in a while too. The moon is pretty tonight though. Hiei's sitting on the window again. I really wonder how he gets in. I lock my window and bedroom door. He's pretty tricky, that he is. I asked him, and he ignored me. Damn him...

6 March 10:27 am

The house across the street caught fire today... The residents, good friends of me and Ma, are all dead... Ma's crying in Keikoki's arms, and I'm silent. For some reason, I can't cry... I can't talk... Kuwabara's here, with his arm around me. He says he's really sorry... The firemen already extinguished the fire, but too late to save them. The two residents were elderly, too... I'll miss them. I hope Koenma gives them a chance to go to Heaven. I think they deserve it.

7 March 1:14 pm

Kuwabara spent the night last night. He said he'd stay with me until I felt better. He's really is a true friend sometimes. We stayed up all night and talked. hiei came over as usual, and him and Kuwa got in another fight... I split them up, Hiei sat quietly by the window, and Kuwabara grumbled at me about him. I'm tired, no more writing...

8 March 6:09 pm

I was so shocked today!! Dad bought me a guitar! A flippin' guitar! I'm teaching myself how to play now with Kurama over helping me... It's fun, in a way... Kurama says he used to play a guitar, so he's teaching me some things. I told Kuwa over the phone, and he said my new dad rocks. Kurama says I'm learning rather fast...  
I haven't talked to Keiko for so long... We're drifting majorly, sad to say..

9 March 10:00 am

I called Keiko today, and she hung up on me after I heard her old man say: 'Keiko, it's Yusuke calling!'. I'm sad now... Why doesn't she wanna talk to me? What did I do? Damnit, I won't call again. I don't know what's going on, but I guess I'm not gonna talk to her for a while.

10 March 11:48 am

Told Kuwabara about what happened and gave him Keiko's number. He says he'll find out for me what's going on. I can always rely on Kuwa. Thank god I have such a great friend to help me.

11 March 7:00 pm

Kuwabara came over bearing weird news-Keiko wouldn't talk to him either. I really wonder what's up... I wish I could go and visit her, but it's too far away... Damnit, that girl... Can't I ever relax anymore when it comes to her? Or must I always worry?

13 March 3:29 pm

Sent on a last minute mission yesterday night, so I couldn't write. Koenma said his vault was broken into, the one Hiei, Kurama, and Goki broke into. Well, false fucking alarm. He had us running up to Spirit World, when his old man, Enma, actually took something out... Koenma is a real dumbass...

14 March 4:04 am

Ma's in the hospital this morning... Someone broke into the house last night... Keikoki and I tied him up when we came back from the store, but Ma got beat up since she was home. I don't know what to think. Life is proving challenging at this sad point. I'm sitting in the police car passenger seat on the way to the hospital. There wasn't room in the ambulance. I hope we'll get outta this and can go back to normal like we've always done...

* * *

End Chapter 3! I hope this one was good too! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I should let everyone know now, this fic is going to be at least 12 chapters if I keep getting all these great reviews! Maybe more, maybe less, but that's my goal! A whole year! Thanks for more reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... I still wish I did...

* * *

15 March 4:23 am

Ma was rushed to the emergency room last night. Not much is wrong with her accept a few bad and deep cuts... The baby is fine as well. It's a huge relief, and Ma said it was better to have me and Dad go home to clean up the house and see if anything was stolen. Nothing was, so we were lucky, in a way. Too tired to write much more...

16 March 4:31 pm

Ma came home, a few bandages of course, but perfectly fine. I swore to her I'd kill the guy that hurt her, and she laughed and said she'd cheer me on. Man, I really do love Ma. Heh... She has a weird way of cheering me up on bad days too...

17 March 6:29 pm

Watching a scary movie with Ma and Dad. I can't help but laugh at the cheesiest of parts and get looked at weird by Keikoki, just like in the theater. Ma tells him I've just had 'bad' experiences with scary stuff... Dad believes her, and I can't tell him anything about Spirit World and my job, so it's cool for now... I had to leave near the middle because I was bored to death from the cheesiness... Damn, it's raining.

18 March 1:45 pm

I get to go over to Kurama's later for dinner... I never get to go over there! He invited me over the phone around noon... I found it odd how he called out of the blue, but to invite me over... I totally wasn't expecting it! I wonder what's up?

20 March 3:22 pm

Kurama had me spend the night on the eighteenth, and had me stay there all day with him yesterday... He took me out to lunch and breakfast too. He kept asking lots of questions all about me... It was a little akward at a few points, too. I finally found out he was just trying to predict the characteristics, or something like that, of my little sister. I asked him why he needed to know about me, and he said I'd find out later on... I really am confused, and shit, it sucks...

21 March 4:33 pm

I woke up and went outside this morning to find Munchies getting in a fight with the neighbors' cat. Their cat is a big, fat orange cat that's really lazy and thinks it owns everything that is friendly to it. I gave the cat a good kick over the fence. Munchies is okay, accept his ear is now cut so it looks like it's gonna split down the middle or something...

22 March 5:20 am

Botan came to talk to me this morning... She has a bad habit of waking me up really really early then annoying me to the point where I get grumpier than I would normally be. Koenma wants to talk apparently, and he wants just me up at Spirit World at around 3 pm.

23 March 6:45 am

Koenma called me to Spirit World to talk to me about the Toguro Brothers. They'd sent Younger Toguro to the Last Circle of Hell, which I already knew, but their problem was with the Older Toguro. Seeing as how he was still in the cave with the sealed Makai portal thing, they didn't really know what to do. Kurama's creepy plant won't let him go, on Kurama's order of course, but if they let him out of the plant, they don't know what will happen. They don't know how strong he is or he has gotten, if he can get away, if he can be recaptured... And it's rumored that Bui is still alive too, and never commited suicide like he said he would... (Well, I heard Hiei say he probably would...) I got so confused with all of it, I eventually just tuned Koenma out, so I didn't hear the rest... Now I have a pounding headache. We have to find Bui and a way to bring Elder to Spirit World... You've gotta be kidding me.

24 March 10:17 pm

Botan came early this morning again and dragged me to Koenma again... In my pajamas, too... Now he wants me find a way to recover Sensui's body after dealing with Bui and Toguro!!! How do I do that when Itsuki took him to some different dimension?! Koenma said we'd figure something out eventually... I hate him for this, damnit. Hiei and Kurama have started their search for Bui, or his soul, or whatever. Koenma said he could be dead, but they still need his body. Kuwabara and I are heading to the portal later to see what we can do about Toguro.

25 March 6:39 am

Kurama and Hiei had no luck yesterday, and now the teams are switched. Kurama and I are going down to deal with Toguro and Kuwa's gonna help Hiei find Bui. I hope Hiei doesn't kill Kuwabara first, though... Toguro has gone completely loopy, from what Kuwa and I saw yesterday. More loopy than he ever has been. Kurama is coming with me today so he can deal with his plant, and hopefully figure a way to transport him to Koenma without him escaping. I think we should just put him in a giant plastic bag or something, but Kurama said I needed to come back down to earth. It seemed like an easy plan too, but I was only kidding. I don't think Kurama knew that, though...

26 March 6:58 pm

Kurama tried a few tricks yesterday with his plant, seeing if the plant could take Toguro, and Kurama and I wouldn't have to touch him, but the plant has dug deep roots in the ground, several feet bellow the surface, and Kurama says riping it's roots up from the ground will cause the plant to die, and we can't let it yet. Hiei and Kuwabara are gone for a while, heading back to Hanging Neck Island. They think Bui could still be there, or might have been crushed under the stadium when it collapsed, and the body could be there. Koenma is having Botan check to see if Bui's soul entered Spirit World or not. It's raining, and it's not helping our jobs at all.

27 March 4:09 pm

Bui's soul has not been entered into Spirit World files, so he's alive and well. Toguro is trying to get away from the plant again, and his screams and mad laughs echo throughout the cave. I'm sitting against the wall writing, (Yeah, I'm getting so attached to this notebook as to bring it on missions...) waiting for Kurama to get back. He went to go get something from his house. Something for the plant. It's pretty creepy here... Wow, now Toguro's talking to me, thinking I'm his dead brother... That's damn scary.

28 March 6:26 am

Kurama says he has an idea, but we need more strong people besides him and I. Koenma's sending in Enma's officers, since he's in charge of them while his old man's out and about. Yeah, Enma's on vacation... Again... Well, Kurama thinks if we can keep him in, for lack of words, an 'aura bubble', he won't get out. This, however, takes a lot of aura to keep him in. It's just aura that encircles him and can hold him there without his trying to escape, to clarify it. We're about to start.

29 March 4:08 pm

We were able to complete the stupid bubble for Toguro, and let the officers bring it back to Spirit World. One job is done, thank god... No word from Kuwabara and Hiei about Bui, if he's there or not. I hope they find him, way or another. It's foggy right now, and I'm sitting in my room. I'm exhausted from using so much aura... It was actually really hard, harder than I thought it would be.

30 March 5:27 pm

Word from Kuwabara and Hiei has come, and they haven't had any luck with Bui's case. They haven't found a trace of him anywhere... Hiei is getting very frustrated with it. Kurama is now over in the cave caring for his plant. Yes, it's still in the cave, since the roots dig deeper everyday... Kurama says he'll find a way to get it out eventually without killing it...

31 March 2:30 pm

All Hell has broken out in a way... We have gotten word that the officers failed, and were unable to restain Toguro. He's now running lose, with the officers all dead accept for their coward leader who ran away while the others tried to recapture Toguro. It saddens me to think about it, and I'm frightened of what could happen.  
Kuwabara and Hiei came back today, Kuwabara in critical condition. They found a whole new Bui, one that had ripped Kuwabara to shreds, and Hiei too if he hadn't taken Kuwabara and run... We now have two horribly strong members of the former Team Toguro on the loose, and we can do nothing until Kuwabara heals.  
I'm sitting here playing my guitar, trying to pass the time. I'm out on my street with my guitar case open next to me just 'cause. People are throwing money into it and standing watching me play. I wasn't expecting this...

1 April 3:53 pm April Fools Day

I used to love today. Every year was always fun. I got to prank so many people... But this time it's just all work. Koenma is freaking out all over Kurama, Hiei, and I... Hiei told us how strong Bui was too... He now uses an aura ax, fashioned from his own aura, not like before with his normal metal ax. His battle aura is as fierce as ever, and he doesn't even wear armor anymore to hide it, he just can on his own... Elder Toguro has the same powers as before, but they seem to have developed more. I have a feeling this is going to be really hard...  
Playing my guitar again. Yesterday I made 50 dollars from people throwing cash into my case. I was surprised...

2 April 5:48 pm

Kuwabara woke up today! He said he was fine, and that we should get on with the mission, but that's Kuwa for ya. Kurama said we should wait one more day. We're now over at Kuwabara's house, with Shizuru lecturing him about how stupid he was, when he didn't even do anything. Bui and Toguro definately aren't in town, so we're gonna have to search far and wide for them.

3 April 8:51 am

Setting out this morning to find Bui and Toguro. Koenma's located them, and they're pretty far away from here, so I've packed my bag and am ready to go. I'm a little nervous... It gives me a bad chill to think about it, because whenever I go around Elder Toguro, I always think of Younger. I'm gonna try to keep everyone in a good mood, at least, like always. Crack my jokes on the train and everything. I've heard rumors that they have gotten back together, and wanna bring their other two teammates back to life. Kurama even says he doesn't know how to do that... Koenma does, though. But he won't tell us. He also says they'd have to sneak into Spirit World and travel to Hell to find their souls. Koenma says they can't do, since Spirit World is so heavily guarded.

4 April 4:09 am

I'm on a train right now, heading to a town near where the two bastards are. Hiei is sitting next to me, looking horribly stern, Kurama next to Hiei reading a book, and Kuwabara's on my other side, sleeping for the moment. He's still injured, but didn't wanna let us all go alone. I'm truly worried about Hiei and Kuwabara... Hiei because Bui, and Kuwa cause of Toguro... I'm freaking out... And I hate it...  
It was hard to convince Ma to let me go. She said she didn't want the me dieing before her baby was born. I laughed at her, and promised her I wouldn't die on her.

5 April 5:27 pm

Sitting in a hotel near a small town where Toguro is located at the moment. It's taking us longer to get there than we thought, since the pace we're going at is also slower than we wanted. At first, I suggested we could just call up Jin and see if he could fly us there. (I mean, why couldn't he?) They all said I was stupid. Now they're regretting it.

6 April 7:08 am

Well, we're walking to a nearby cave where it's said they're hiding out. Wow, I hope we can do this. I'm nervous... Kurama's telling us a story like we're two... About when he was younger, there was some dude that came to a village he was living in, who could increase his muscle size like Toguro... It wasn't him though, of course. Toguro was like 70 something when I killed him, and Kurama's like, 1,000! Ew... Just heard the strangest noise from inside that cave... Here we go.

* * *

End Chapter 4! R/R Please! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Now, I ran across a problem while writing this... This is going to turn out to be a diary for a year, so when will Yusuke's birthday be? It never said in the anime, and I haven't read if it is in the manga... If anybody knows anything about it, could you please tell me in a review or something? It would be much appreciated! Oh, and thanks again for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own it for crying out loud!

* * *

April 9 7:03 pm

Our efforts payed off somewhat, we weakened Bui considerably, at least. They got away, however. We are hot on their trail, healing our own injuries as well. It was a hard fight... Elder has learned lots more about us, so he could counter most to all of our attacks. Bui had a harder time of it, though. Nobody on my side was seriously hurt, or suffered great aura loss. Thank goodness. Lady Luck could be on our side this time! Well, I hope...

11 April 11:33 pm

Success!! We captured Bui today in a plant trap Kurama made. (Venus fly trap thingy, I think...) Kurama and Kuwabara are going to take him to Spirit World, and me and Hiei are going to keep on Toguro's trail. We don't wanna lose him at this point. We don't even know where we are, but we'll keep up the chase.

12 April 2:32 am

We've hit a spot of trouble... Elder has disappeared, and what I mean by this is his aura's gone kaput... We can't find him... Hiei is trying to reach Kurama by his phone. We're in a small town in the middle of a huge forest, and Hiei is getting angry at a payphone... I hope we can find him and get this over with.

13 April 5:22 am

Hiei reached Kurama after trying all day. Kurama knows our location, and says that Spirit World recieved Elder's soul. They checked his file, and his cause of death was murder. So, we have someone out there that murdered Elder Toguro... Which means he's stronger than Toguro, too. Perfect... Just goddamn perfect. Hiei and I are pissed and ranting, and are on our way home. Mission complete, but damnit I'm not happy about it.

15 April 6:47 pm

Well, we're back home today, and I slept for like, 9 hours. Hiei is here, too. He stood outside in the rain like a dumbass when I told him not to, so he's got a cold, and won't stop yelling and bitching at me, since I said 'I told you so' right to his face. I'm now sitting here petting Munchies and reading a book. Yeah, a book. Munchies has gotten bigger, and so has Ma... She freaked out when I came home, and nearly attacked me with hugs and kisses. She would normally never do that... But, the baby's getting her all mixed up. I'm seeing a side of Ma I've never seen before... A motherly side.

16 April 6:02 pm

Kurama is now out where Hiei and I were before we lost Elder Toguro, trying to find out who might have murdered him... I wish him luck, that I do... Hiei is still here, and making me wait on him like I was his bitch or something... He even said I was for a joke on his part, then I slapped him. He only laughed and said my stupidity was 'royaly amusing'... Damn, I want him gone, but he's my friend, so I'm stupid and can't let him outside into the rain without feeling really really guilty. Yeah, it's raining.

17 April 3:46 pm

Kurama said he'd call everyday at 1:00 pm to show us he was okay and tell us of anything he found... He hasn't called. Hiei and I are worrying now, and Kuwabara came over after I called and told him about it.

18 April 4:39 pm

Kurama didn't call today either... We're now seriously worried, and are packing up our stuff to go find him and bring his ass home!! Hiei tried calling Kurama, but nobody picked up, and we got his answering machine. We're on the same train we were not long ago. I pray Kurama is okay.

19 April 4:05 am

We're now using a shortcut to get to where Kurama is. We can feel his aura still, thank god, but it's dimming... This is scaring the crap out of Kuwabara, Hiei, and I. We're now going to go without sleep, without food, rest, and all that. I hope it isn't too late!

21 April 8:41 pm

We've found Kurama today... Nearly dead, out cold, both legs broken, unable to walk or get help... Hiei, Kuwabara, and I are trying our best to get him help and heal him. We plan on getting him to Genkai's... We haven't had food or rest for 3 days... I'm about to pass out, and I swear I've lost a few pounds...

22 April 5:48 am

With help, we've gotten Kurama to Genkai's. Her and Yukina are helping Kurama out while Hiei, Kuwabara and I scarfed down a good meal... I ate like such a pig... But Hiei says I still look extremely skinny... Almost to the point where my ribs are showing. Now, we get to sleep. I'm not worried about how skinny I am, unless it gets really bad, which I hope it doesn't...

23 April 9:09 pm

Wow... The three of us slept in... I just woke up, and Genkai told us Kurama is going to be okay, but will remain there for quite a while. I was absolutely relieved to hear this... Hiei was sitting here lecturing me about how we could have gone sooner. I hate it when he thinks he's right... I'm playing my guitar to ease the mood. It's cool, because Yukina started singing the words to the songs I play. I'm surprised she knows some of these songs... Kuwabara is loving every minute of it, too. Hiei looks content, and even the unconcious Kurama looks like he cracked a smile.

24 April 8:30 pm

I've decided to stay here at Genkai's until Kurama wakes up. He's been out for a long time, but Genkai says it's normal. I don't see how it is, but I just nodded. Genkai knows everything... It's like she's God or something! I don't really mean it, but it sure seems like she is. Playing guitar, Yukina's singing, Hiei's lecturing. Genkai's sitting next to me, listening with her eyes closed. I think she likes it. Wow, something I haven't messed up on to her...

25 April 1:56 pm

Kurama woke up while I was playing my guitar. He said I've improved a lot since the last time he heard me, and I nearly fell off the stool I was sitting on. Yukina and Genkai went out to do some shopping, so I was alone with the unconcious Kurama. Well, so I thought... He's laying there smiling at me. It's nice to see that smile again... I really missed it.

26 April 10:28 am

Kurama says he can't remember what happened to him, and who attacked him. He says the only thing he remembers was he was walking through the forest searching. Then, something hooked onto his leg and something else hit him in the head. All went black after that, he says. Kurama says he should have kept his guard up, or else this wouldn't have happened. Hiei keeps saying we should go back, but Genkai advises us to heal completely and rest before we go back. I personally agree with Genkai.

27 April 6:08 pm

Got a call today from Keiko, which surprised me. I was overjoyed to hear her again, but that quickly disappeared... She says she wants nothing more to do with me, my friends, and Spirit World. She said it was too much for her, then hung up before I could say anything... I'm depressed now. Genkai said she knew this would happen, that people like Keiko can't take much of the Spirit World affairs. She says I should forget her, stop being a baby, and move on... But how can I do that? She was my best friend... Kurama's sitting next to me, an arm around me. He says I can get through it. Kuwabara's on my other side, staying quiet.

28 April 3:52 pm

Ma nearly cried when I came home and told her what was up with Keiko. She said it was sad, and that Keiko made a bad chocie. I asked her why she thought that, but Keikoki came in. He's never heard of Keiko, so Ma and I decided not to tell him just because he'd never meet her. I just realized how close their names are... Take of 'ki' in Keikoki and you have Keiko... I never realized that...

29 April 6:37 pm

I'm worried... I don't wanna see anyone else get hurt. I swear, I'm on the verge of a breakdown in a way... There's too much going on, Keiko's gone, Ma's gonna have a baby, Kurama and Kuwabara have both almost been killed in this one mission alone, and this mission, one of which I have no clue of how it will turn out who we're going against... Koenma wants to stick another mission on us after this... Man, the reason Keiko left was because of my job, too. Going to take a nice long, hot shower...

30 April 5:27 pm

We're leaving tomorrow, to the place no one wants to be... Well, us four at least. Hiei is here, laying next to me on my bed. He says I've developed a weird addiction to writing in this journal. I didn't say anything. So what if I like to write in here? It's a better way to express myself and let my feelings, good and bad, out and not have to go punch somebody instead or something. Tired, going to sleep.

May 4 11:46 pm

I'm in mortal pain... We found the guy who hurt Kurama and murdered Toguro. He was an illusion demon, so we had an extremely hard time with it... He created copies of himself, copies of us... Just to toy with us. I hated it, but we won in the end. Kuwabara cut him in half. First off, he wasn't supposed to do that, and second, Kuwa did it by complete accident. The illusionist made a copy of Hiei, and Kuwabara launched for it, yelling: 'I don't care if it's Shrimpboat or not!! If it is him, fine with me!!'. The illusion dodged, Kuwabara fell, lost control of his sword, and the demon happened to be in the way. While Hiei, Kurama, and I get to come home to get some rest, heal wounds and all that, Kuwa's up at Spirit World getting lectured. I'm suffering from a headache from hitting my head on a tree, several cuts and bruises, and a sprained wrist. Luckily, my left wrist, so I can still write.

May 5 6:12 pm

I was too tired to continue on with more detail in my last entry, so I'll tell you more-Kurama and Hiei's condition were about as bad as mine. Since Kuwabara had to go up to Spirit World, he was almost instantly healed, so I won't explain his injuries. Hiei suffered two hard blows to the head and three to the back, also cuts and bruises, a broken leg, and a horrible temper. Kurama had usual cuts and bruises, a piece of his plant wedged into his arm, a few broken ribs, and a twisted ankle. We're all healing pretty quick, though, and thank goodness. Kuwabara came by today, looking rather pale. He said it wasn't very fun, and I didn't press for details. Ma hit me over the head this morning for being such an idiot and almost getting myself killed-Again.

May 6 1:09 pm

Kurama has promised, that as a reward for another 'Great and successful mission', (I had no idea what he was talking about. Great my ass.), he was going to take us all out to lunch and around town for the day on the eighth to do whatever and hang out. I, personally, am really looking forward to it. Munchies is getting more playful by the day, I swear! He climbed up my back and shoulders up onto my head today while I was tuning my guitar. He curled up there and tried sticking his paws into my eyes and playing with my hair. It was the cutest thing I've seen from him in a long time.

May 7 3:37 pm

Starting to feel the after affects of the fight... I'm sore all over, and it hurts to even move a finger. Kurama says it will probably go away... In a few days. Damnit, this sucks. I'm laying here like a total loaf, Munchies sitting on my bed next to my head, purring into my ear, licking it every so often. Hiei is on my desk looking around and complaining about Kuwabara gloating that he defeated the illusionist. I said he was just proud, and that Hiei didn't need to stop all over it. Hiei grunted.

May 8 10:52 pm

Today was a great day. Kurama took us all out to lunch first, which Hiei complained about a dead fly in his soup and we all got our meals free. The catch however, was that there really wasn't a fly in his soup. He's good... Kurama took us around the mall downtown afterwards, and said if we saw anything we liked, he would buy it for us. I felt bad, so didn't wanna choose anything, even though I liked a few things there... Kuwabara got some cat food for his cat, being modest, Hiei got a fucking iPod from a dude selling a few of them outside, (which I thought was pretty unsafe, but then again Hiei stole it and didn't make Kurama pay...) and I didn't get anything, all out of feeling bad. Kurama said I should have gotten something, but I told him I'd feel selfish. We walked through the city park, and we got mauled by a group of kids who were hyper and wanted us to play a game with them. We played hide and seek with them. I felt so weird, since all the parents were watching, but Kurama said it was for the kids, so it was okay... But I wouldn't have done it if anyone from school was there besides Kuwabara. Kuwabara said he loved to play with his neighborhood kids, and said it didn't matter. Hiei was the counter, and never came looking because he didn't know what he was supposed to do! We played, until Kurama brought us all (even the kids, which I thought was really kind) to a fast food restaurant for dinner. The parents said they were happy and thankful, then all the kids left accept for a little girl... Turns out she was living out on the streets, but claimed to have parents so she could play with everyone... I felt bad with her, so I brought her home with me so she could actually sleep in a bed and all that. Ma says she can stay for a while until we find something to do with her...

May 9 3:42 pm

Damn, I went all-out on that last entry... Well, something I didn't mention, the girls name is Abirea... A name I like a lot, as a matter of fact. Her parents are both dead, she is eight years old with long, black, straight hair, and big, round blue-gray eyes. She is quite enthusiastic a lot of the time, despite living on the street all alone and no parents... This girl makes me seem like I'm spoiled or something like that. She is, however, shy to people and things she doesn't know or recognize. I like her a lot though. Ma says she'd probably be best in an orphanage, but I'm not sure... I'm laying here playing my guitar listening to a perverted song because I was too lazy to get up and change the song on my CD... Oh well, I like this song, so it doesn't matter.

May 10 5:26 pm

Hiei's sitting here playing video games with Abirae... It's kinda nice to watch. Hiei is never nice to anyone, but he's playing video games with an eight-year-old and not yelling at her when he looses... Hiei is a hard one to comprehend, that he is... Abirea also seems to like Munchies a lot. Everywhere she went around the house today, Munchies was always in her arms. Oops... I just broke a guitar string, damnit...

May 11 No Idea

I'm at my house, but somebody ran into a power pole like a dumbass and now we have no electricity... Ma's at the doctor, and she brought Abirea with her, so it's me and Keikoki together again. Why do we always end up having to sit together in a house with no electricity to spend time and never spend time with each other normally? I asked him, and he says he's been thinking that too, and says he wants to change it. He didn't say how, but he looked partially determined, so I'm not saying anything... It's sunny out, but going outside is annoying at the moment...

* * *

That's Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long! RR please! 


End file.
